1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine starting system applied to a propelled object (e.g., two-wheeled vehicle, four-wheeled vehicle, ATV (All Terrain Vehicle), marine vessel, or jet-propelled launch) such as a vehicle that is mounted with an engine (internal combustion engine) to be propelled thereby. In particular, the present invention relates to an engine starting system with an antitheft effect as well as simplified structure and actuation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, to start a vehicle's engine, a key switch for starting the engine is mechanically turned on by use of a cylinder key possessed by an authorized driver of the vehicle alone. Accordingly, starting the engine is impossible without an authorized key, thereby producing an antitheft effect for the vehicle. However, even though theft of the vehicle is to be prevented by relying on the key, it is not always possible to attain a sufficient antitheft effect because the key can relatively easily be duplicated.
Thus, there is proposed a system for enhancing the antitheft effect in which the information specifying a key for the vehicle is sent from the key to the key cylinder, and the key cylinder identifies the information sent from the key and permits the start of engine only if the information is identified as authorized information (see JP 04-15141 B, for example).
Specifically, a pair of magnetic circuits are structured by disposing an annular core, around which a rotor coil is wound, in the periphery of a key insertion hole on the key cylinder, and by providing an axial core, around which a key coil is wound, inside the key to bring the axial core into the proximity of the annular core, whereby the information for driving the engine is passed via the pair of magnetic circuits between the key and the key cylinder.
Although the conventional engine starting system attains some effect to prevent the theft of a vehicle but has a problem in that a driver needs to insert and turn a key into the key cylinder which also serves as an electrical switch.
There is also another problem in that a mechanical failure is likely to occur as it is necessary to insert and turn a key into the key cylinder.
Also, there is a problem in that there are no antitheft precautions provided for when the driver leaves the vehicle with the key inserted into the key cylinder.
Also, in starting the engine at night, the driver cannot see an insertion hole for the key cylinder in the darkness, therefore taking a long time to start the engine.
To solve this problem of starting the engine at night, such a measure as placing a lamp on the key cylinder may be taken. However, in the case of inexpensive two-wheeled vehicle especially, there is a problem in that installing the lamp increases the cost.
Moreover, the design in proximal area of the driver's seat is restricted due to the existence of the key cylinder.